


Naughty Is Nice

by Miko



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best birthday presents are the ones you give to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Is Nice

Kid's home was tucked into a secluded corner of Death City, surrounded by carefully manicured parkland. It was safe and sheltered, and more importantly it was perfectly symmetrical inside and out. Kid always took a moment to just breathe a quiet sigh of appreciation when he entered. It was such a relief to leave the chaotic world behind for the pleasant order of his domain.

The little ritual of relaxation was ingrained, and it was what distracted him for the critical moment that let his attackers get the jump on him.

They hit him from both sides at once, grabbing his arms and pushing him forward so they could get in behind him. He yelped and struggled, but with his arms pinned he couldn't do much to fight.

"Liz! Patti!" he shouted, panicked. The girls should have been home an hour ago; a private meeting with his honoured father had kept Kid at Shibusen late. Had his unknown assailants already hurt them?

The thought made him snarl and fight harder. He gathered his power and prepared to blast them with the raw energy of his soul - cruder than he preferred his attacks to be, but effective. He heard muffled swearing behind him and had just enough time to realize it was a woman - a witch? - before someone clamped a cloth over his mouth and nose.

Something had been poured over the cloth, the odour of it so disgustingly sweet that it made Kid gag. The room spun and lurched around him and he lost control of the energy he'd gathered. It trickled away harmlessly into the air. He would have echoed his attacker's curse, but blackness was rushing up to meet him and all he could do was fall.

* * *

Consciousness returned reluctantly, fighting Kid every step of the way. He was vaguely aware that there was something important he should be concerned about, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. His mouth was dry and he had a headache, but he wasn't suffering from the after-effects of the drug nearly as much as a human would be...

The drug! Memory returned abruptly, and Kid barely managed to stifle the reflex to gasp and jerk upright. If he was very, very lucky, the witch who had captured him wouldn't realize the effects had worn off. As long as he didn't betray that he was already coming out of it, he might be able to surprise her into giving him an opportunity to break free.

Cautiously he shifted, trying to mask the movement as the normal restlessness of sleep. His hopes of escape were dashed when he heard a faint rattle of chains and felt something tight binding his wrists in place. He was tied down, hands _and_ feet held spread apart.

{Aha! He's awake!}

"Liz?" he gasped, the voice as familiar to him as his own. He was at the same time upset and relieved - disappointed that she wasn't out there somewhere searching for him, but comforted beyond belief that she hadn't been killed by whoever had taken him. He struggled to open his eyes, feeling like each lid weighed about a hundred pounds. He needed to see for himself that she was there and unhurt, and find out what the situation was.

"Wow, that was fast," Patti commented cheerfully, confirming that she was present as well.

{Well, Stein did say it might not work as well on a shinigami.}

Stein was involved? Kid felt his blood run cold. Since the kishin had been destroyed years ago the doctor had shown no signs of further insanity - or at least, no more than he'd started out with. If he'd lost his mind again and was working with a witch, they were in a great deal of trouble.

At last he managed to focus, and the very first thing he saw was Patti. Unlike him she wasn't tied down, and she knelt a few feet away with Liz held loosely in one hand. Standing guard, he assumed with a feeling of pride and grim satisfaction. Their captors had made their first major error in assuming that incapacitating the meister meant the weapons were helpless as well. Stein must not have been involved in actually containing them; _he_ knew the sisters were perfectly capable of wielding each other.

The second thing Kid noticed was that he was completely naked, and so was she. He flushed and tried to repress an automatic and totally inappropriate response to the sight of her. Childish mannerisms or not, he'd come to appreciate over the last few months that she was very definitely not a little girl. However, this was _so_ not the time or place to be thinking about that.

If nothing else, Stein + knock-out drugs + naked = _very bad_ under any circumstances. Quickly Kid looked them both over for random new scars or lines of obvious stitching, and thankfully found none.

"I take it you can't undo whatever's holding me." He tested the strength of his bonds as he spoke, and was dismayed to find that they were more than enough to hold him. Simple metal handcuffs he possibly could have broken, but his wrists and ankles were encased in metal-reinforced leather padlocked to a sturdy chain. The chain was connected to the posts of a bed...

Wait, this was _his_ bed. And his room, he confirmed as he looked around and saw the familiar symmetrical surroundings. Stein and a witch had taken him captive and locked the three of them into _Kid's_ room? But why?

To his further shock Patti giggled and held up her other hand. A more delicate chain dangled from her fingers, and at the end was a set of tiny keys. About the size that would fit the padlocks holding him in place, in fact. "I _could_ , buuuuuuuut..." She tilted her head and studied him, her eyes making a slow progression from his face to his toes, lingering in the middle. "Nah! Dun wanna!"

{You're _way_ too hot like that for your own good,} Liz agreed, and he recognized the particular purring overtone in her voice. It was the way she sounded when she was about to suggest something naughty she _knew_ he would object to - or when she called his name just as she was about to come.

With an effort Kid wrenched his eyes away from Patti's breasts and his mind off that train of thought. "Wait, _you two_ are the ones who ambushed me?" he demanded, now thoroughly baffled. Patti giggled and nodded, and he caught a glimpse of Liz's smug smile in the barrel of the gun. " _Why_?"

"Hmmm? Didn't think you'd let us tie you up if we just asked," Patti said, tapping the barrel of the gun against her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Th-that's not what I meant," Kid sputtered, blushing. "Of course I wouldn't. Why would you _want_ me tied up?"

{Oh, Kid. We have really got to work on getting you past this naive streak,} Liz said with a rueful chuckle.

"But he's cute when he goes all red and squirmy like that!" Patti pouted.

{If he hasn't stopped blushing after three months of sleeping with us, he's not going to,} Liz said. Kid, of course, promptly blushed harder. {See? But he's just so completely clueless, it's sad. There's such a big, interesting world out there he knows nothing about.}

"That's what we're for," Patti said, shrugging and grinning. "Let's play a game!"

Kid groaned. Patti's idea of a 'game' in bed usually ended up with him thoroughly ashamed and embarrassed by his own behaviour. That it also generally resulted in him coming hard enough to see literal stars was - irrelevant. Really.

{Play along, Kid,} Liz said in a mock-stern tone of voice. {This is our birthday present.}

"Happy birthday to us," Patti sang, and giggled.

"But I already have a present for you," he protested. That was what he'd stayed behind at Shibusen to talk to his father about, arranging for a week's vacation for them somewhere warm and relaxing.

{Not your present to us, dummy.}

"Ours to each other!"

{The rules are simple. You get to lie there helplessly, and we get to do whatever we like.}

"If you beg pretty, we might take pity on you," Patti informed him blithely, her innocent expression totally at odds with her mischievous tone. "Squirming's good, too."

"Please let me go," Kid replied promptly, giving them a wry look. Patti giggled.

{Not even close to good enough. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll have enough practice to get better at it by the end of the night.}

"I still don't see wh-why..." Kid stammered and trailed off, his gaze fixed helplessly on Patti's mouth as she ran the tip of the gun's barrel over her full lips. He couldn't have said exactly what it was that caught his attention so thoroughly, but he couldn't have looked away if his life depended on it. When she flicked her tongue out to taste the gleaming metal, a tiny noise escaped him that was shamefully close to a whimper.

"Ooooh, you were right!" Patti squealed, bouncing in a way that made her breasts move enticingly and clapping her hands together. "He _does_ think it's hot!"

{Told you,} Liz said smugly. {He's always staring whenever one of us is using the other.}

"That's... I'm just admiring the fact that you're so competent even without me wielding you," Kid protested. All right, yes, a large part of what he found so attractive about them both was that very autonomy, the fact that they didn't _need_ him the way most weapons needed a meister, but chose to let him wield them because it made all three of them stronger. And yes, he therefore thought it was hot when he saw them together this way. It reminded him of the day they'd met, of the fiercely independent spirit he'd seen in both their eyes.

But they hadn't needed to drug him, strip him and tie him to his bed to prove that!

"Hush," Patti scolded him. "That's not begging."

{Well, we already found the best way to shut him up and distract him.}

Patti giggled, and this time Kid was expecting it when she slid her mouth slowly along the side of the gun. The fact that he knew it was coming didn't make him any more prepared for it, however. When she opened her lips and went down on the barrel with exactly the same expression and motions she used when she went down on him, he groaned and fought to keep from squirming.

"I th-thought... you didn't sleep with e-each other," he gasped, panting for air. When had the room gotten so hot?

He'd seen them hold and support one another when having sex with him, and even nuzzle each other affectionately during and after, but never do anything that could actually be considered incestuous. Granted, Liz was a _gun_ at the moment which somewhat strained the definition, but still. There was no mistaking the sexual intention behind what Patti was doing.

"We're just playing," Patti assured him, her innocent expression now somewhat ruined by her wicked smile. "D'you like?"

"I..." Kid's words got lost somewhere in his throat as she drew the now glistening barrel down over her throat, tracing the delicately flushed skin just over her breasts. She teased them both for a moment, then flicked the muzzle over her pert nipple with a deft twist of her wrist. He forgot what he'd been about to say, totally fixated on the contrast of the shining metal against her rosy skin. Symmetry or not, he thought it might have been the most perfect thing he'd ever seen.

Liz purred. {Honey, if it's gonna get you _this_ hot and bothered, I think we might just have to make an exception or three. Right, Patti?}

"Yep, yep!" Patti giggled and dropped the gun, running the muzzle along his rapidly hardening cock.

"Ah, gods!" Kid closed his eyes and threw his head back, his back arching at the unexpected sensation. He knew from experience that the Twin Pistols never got any colder than Liz and Patti's body temperature would be, but he hadn't expected Liz to feel so scorching against his sensitive skin. At the same time the implicit danger and threat made his mouth go dry again. They were always 'loaded', since they didn't fire bullets in the first place. One slip of Patti's finger could end things very messily.

He tried to convince himself that the pounding of his heart was from nerves and not arousal, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Hey! Eyes open," Patti said, and the whine he could clearly hear in her voice warned him that he'd better obey. He found her pouting at him, tapping Liz against her bare thigh impatiently. When she saw that he was watching again, she smiled brightly. "No looking away, that's cheating."

{You'll just have to give him something he can't look away from.}

"Okay!" Patti's eyes lit up at the challenge. She lifted the pistol to tease at her nipples again, then trailed it lower to circle her navel.

Then, to Kid's disbelief and helpless arousal, she slid it lower still, into the blonde curls between her thighs. She moaned and rocked her hips forward, her eyes falling half-closed in a sensuous look he always enjoyed putting on her face.

Instinctively he tried to reach for her, wanting to run his hands over her sweet body and kiss her until she pouted from arousal instead of sulking. He managed to move his arms about an inch before the chains and cuffs stopped him, and he remembered exactly where he was. He growled, frustrated, and Patti giggled at him.

{Ah, this feels weird,} Liz said, and he sensed her mentally squirming.

"Feels _good_ ," Patti countered, sliding the gun in a little further. Seeing that he was watching, she grinned and spread her legs until she was almost doing a split, giving him a much better view. She had Liz's barrel shoved firmly into her, holding the pistol upside down the way Kid did so she could push her clit against the trigger guard.

Chains rattled as Kid tried again to reach out, unable to keep still even though he knew it was futile. He was so hard he ached with it, and the need to touch was overwhelming. "Patti..."

"Say 'please'," she coaxed him, watching him from under lowered eyelashes.

"Please," he said, and this time he meant it. He still didn't understand why they'd tied him up in the first place, unless they'd been afraid he would just leave when they started this. They needn't have worried. Like most of the outrageous things they talked him into trying, he was totally unable to do anything but let them sweep him along with them.

"Mmm, nope! Not good enough," she declared, and giggled. She arched her back and lifted her other hand to cup her breast, thumbing her nipple in time with the thrusts of the gun. Kid whined in the back of his throat.

" _Please_ , I want to touch you," Kid begged, straining against the chains. It was driving him mad to see that look on her face and know he'd had no part in putting it there. It threw his sense of balance off, and the need to fix it was nearly as strong as the desire to have his hands on her so he could help push her over the edge and feel the reaction of her body when she came.

"Getting... ah! Closer..." she said, and he wasn't sure if she meant he was closer to winning his freedom or she was closer to coming. Possibly both.

"Patti!" The chains rattled louder as Kid growled and thrashed. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to press Liz even deeper inside her, wanted to slide his hand between her and the gun to rub his fingers against her clit until she was screaming and writhing against him. He wanted her hands or her mouth or her body on _him_ , damn it.

"Oh!" A beautiful flush was spreading over Patti's face and down her chest, her nipples drawing even tighter as she squirmed and rocked against the gun. "Nnn... Kid! Ah!" Her voice rose sharply and she cried out, shuddering. Her eyes closed completely, and she tipped her head back and arched in ecstasy.

Kid was slightly mollified that she called his name when she came, but it wasn't even close to being enough. It was over too fast, her breathing slowing again as she withdrew Liz from inside her. One of Kid's favourite things to do was to keep touching them after they'd come; sometimes they were too sensitive and begged him to stop, but sometimes he could push them into a second orgasm that seemed to be ten times as intense as the first. Knowing he could do that to them, give them that much pleasure, was a powerful feeling.

Right now he was experiencing the opposite, knowing he'd had _nothing_ to do with the look of smug satisfaction on her face. He struggled again, but they knew his strength too well. He couldn't budge the chains.

{Aw, poor Kid. He looks frustrated,} Liz teased, making Patti giggle.

"He's all worked up," Patti said, moving closer so she could run her hand lightly over his rock-hard erection. He cried out and thrust up against her hand, but she drew away after just a few maddening moments.

{He doesn't like being left out,} Liz said.

"Hee. We can fix that."

Kid tensed as she trailed the muzzle of the gun over his cheek, then pressed it against his lips. Unthinking, he obediently opened his mouth so she could slide the barrel inside. Liz tasted of a combination of gunmetal and Patti, and it made Kid groan.

Then suddenly instead of hard metal in his mouth he had a soft tongue, and Liz was leaning over him as a human, kissing him. She _still_ tasted like Patti, and it drove him wild. He automatically tried to wrap his arms around her, and moaned again when the restraints stopped him.

"Heh. This is really driving you nuts, isn't it?" Liz observed, her eyes gleaming. "You just can't stand not being in control."

"I want to _touch_ you," he rasped, trying to glare up at her. He had a feeling he mostly just looked desperate. "You didn't have to tie me up to get me to agree to this."

"It's not because we thought you wouldn't agree," she said, amused.

{It's 'cause it's hot to watch you squirm!}

Until he heard Patti's voice echo in his mind instead of his ears, Kid hadn't realized they'd switched places rather than Liz simply transforming. Liz tapped Patti's barrel against his collarbone with a particularly evil smirk. "Enjoying yourself?" Liz asked.

Common sense told Kid to say 'no'. It was too dangerous, and far too perverted. They'd coaxed and teased him into doing some very questionable things, even some that made this look tame, but that didn't make this any less wrong. At the same time he couldn't shake the image of Patti's face as she'd come with the gun deep inside her, and desire made him want to say 'yes'. Caught between two equal and conflicting responses, Kid could only whimper.

Then he gasped as Liz slid the pistol down over his chest and circled his nipple with the tip. "That sounded more like a 'yes' than a 'no' to me," she purred.

{Do it, do it, do it!} Patti cheered.

Liz leaned down and fastened her mouth to his other nipple, biting and sucking almost hard enough to hurt. Almost, but not quite. Kid cried out and rocked up against her. She was kneeling between his spread legs and if he arched his back he could just rub his aching cock against the soft flesh of her breasts.

"Definitely a 'yes'." Liz gave him her version of Patti's wicked smile, and sat up again. Kid started to cry out in protest, but froze when she brought the gun down to rub the muzzle along the side of his cock.

He stayed as still as he could, hardly daring to breathe. He couldn't stop himself from shivering, fine tremors running through his whole body. His cock jumped and twitched as she continued to tease him. When she went further down to toy with his balls he let out an explosive breath and closed his eyes, shuddering. The warm metal against his even hotter skin felt solid and dangerous, and a little thrill went through him with every tiny motion.

"Oi, Kid. Breathe," Liz reminded him, sounding amused. He tried, he really did, but the air kept catching in his throat every time she nudged him with Patti.

{Haha, you're gonna kill him.}

"Seem like fair payback for the way he always pushes us past our limits," Liz said, but she took pity on him and pulled back slightly. Kid's body finally remembered just how breathing was accomplished and he gasped for much-needed air to keep from passing out for the second time that night.

Looking at them kneeling there, he was reminded all over again why he'd fallen so hard for them. Liz was gorgeous, her long blonde hair falling to tease at her bare breasts and her blue eyes filled with amusement, desire, and love. In her hand the sleek lines and shining metal of Patti as a pistol represented their intense independence and loyalty - to each other, and to him once he'd won a place in their hearts.

Yet again he tried to reach out and was stopped by the restraints. "Damn it! Let me out of here."

"That was so far from begging, it might have set you back a bit," Liz told him, smirking.

{Bad Kid, no biscuit!}

"We're not done with you yet."

"Liz..." His growl turned into another gasp as she dropped the pistol again, sliding the barrel below his balls and rubbing the tip against his hole. His eyes went very wide. She couldn't mean to... she wouldn't _really_...

She could and she would and she did. Kid choked on a cry as she eased the gun inside him, forcing the wide barrel past the tight ring of muscle. It hurt a little, but he couldn't stop himself from squirming. His brain broke trying to contemplate all the many and varied ways in which this was _so wrong_ , while his body wallowed in the thrill and pleasure of it. The little ridge of the sight scraped against something inside him that made him see stars, and he shouted and arched his back in startled reaction.

{Oooh, he likes it. Is that one for me, or you?}

Liz laughed. "I don't think we're keeping track any more. _Fuck_ , he looks hot like this. Too bad you can't see it."

Patti's reply was decidedly smug. {He was hot watching me with you, too. Only fair.}

Kid wanted to say something, anything - joining the conversation would have given him something to focus on other than the mind-blowing sensations they were evoking from his body. As it was he could only whimper and writhe, his cock weeping with need and unable to get even the slightest friction.

"Please," he whispered, his voice cracking with need. "Liz, gods, _please_. I need you, I need... ah, gods. _Please_!" He shuddered as she started thrusting with the gun, running the sight over that sensitive place inside him every time. If there was still pain he was totally oblivious to it, focused whole-heartedly on the pleasure.

{Mmmm, _now_ he's playing along.}

"I suppose that deserves a reward." Liz smiled at him, her eyes dancing with mischief, and if he hadn't been so completely mindless he might have felt nervous. "Besides, damn it, I want some!"

She shifted forward until she was straddling his hips, and lowered herself carefully onto him. He groaned as the tight, wet heat enveloped him, then shouted when she twisted the gun inside him. She was forced to lean back at a strange angle to keep one hand on Patti, but she managed.

Liz wasn't often the one on top - Patti was the one who liked to ride him, while Liz preferred to be pounded into. It took her a couple of awkward tries to find her rhythm, and Kid couldn't help her by bracing her waist with his hands. When she did finally settle into a rocking motion it was thankfully hard and fast. Kid didn't think he could take much more teasing.

"Yesss," he hissed, thrusting up into her as much as he could. "Yes, like that, Liz, _fuck_."

{Hee, I love it when he talks dirty.}

"Oh yeah," Liz agreed, her voice breathy and rough with need. She squirmed, which did very interesting things to her body around Kid's cock, and he cried out. "C'mon, Kid, don't stop there. Talk to me, darling."

He growled. "When I get out of these chains I am going to pin you to the fucking bed and make you come so many times you're begging _me_. And then I'm going to do the same to Patti."

{Oooh, super stamina?}

"He didn't say he was going to fuck us, just make us come."

It was his turn to smirk, though it was hard to hold the expression as she rocked against him a little harder. "Maybe I'll just keep tormenting you until I've recovered, and that's how I'll know when to take pity on you."

{Oh, fuck yeah.}

"I'll - ah! - second that." Liz was shivering above him and her movements were growing jerky, and he knew she was getting close. It was all he could do to hold his own orgasm off, but he wanted her to come first since he couldn't use his hands to finish her. As frustrated as he was with both of them at the moment, he still didn't want to leave her hanging.

She cried out and shuddered, her inner muscles squeezing down around him. At the same time she twisted the gun again, ramming the sight hard into the sensitive place inside him. That was it for Kid; his fragile hold on his control snapped. Once again he proved that their most insane ideas were the ones that made him come the hardest, but he was too busy seeing stars to feel ashamed of himself.

The feeling of aching emptiness as Liz withdrew Patti brought him back to earth. He blinked at her and squirmed, making a sound of discomfort, and she smiled wearily at him. "Now you know how we feel when you're not in us anymore." She shifted and slid off him, ending up curled on one side against his chest, her head on his shoulder and arm flung across his chest with Patti still in her hand.

A moment later Patti was human again, snuggled against him on his other side and smiling at them both. "That was fun," she declared brightly. "Let's do it again!"

Kid groaned. "You have to let me go from _this_ time, first," he pointed out. As much as he always enjoyed the perfect symmetry of having one of his girls on either side of him, he'd appreciate it a great deal more if he could _participate_.

"Hmm, I dunno. Do we actually want to let him out?" Liz asked her sister, raising an eyebrow. "He did make that threat..."

"Isn't that a _good_ reason to let him go?" Patti asked, blinking. She squirmed against him, and he could feel the wetness between her thighs when she pressed against his hip. "Listening to you guys was hot!"

"Only if he starts with you, then," Liz said.

Chains rattled and this time the bed frame groaned as Kid yanked viciously at his restraints. "If I don't get to touch you in the next thirty seconds, there's going to be hell to pay," he warned between gritted teeth.

"So impatient!" Patti teased him. She licked at his nipple, which made him moan. "We are touching you!"

"I think we'd better take him seriously," Liz laughed. Patti sighed dramatically, but produced the chain with the keys again. In moments they had him free, and he wrapped his arms around them both and pulled them close. He kissed them thoroughly, one after the other, and they sighed and melted against him.

"Next time, don't drug me," he said when they'd settled down again. He knew better than to think there wouldn't be a 'next time'. They'd obviously enjoyed themselves, and he'd learned the hard way that they _would_ repeat the experience if they'd liked it that much. "And don't scare me like that, either! I thought maybe you'd both been hurt by whoever was grabbing me."

"Awww, sorry!" Patti said, and kissed him lightly again.

"We didn't think of that," Liz said with a touch of guilt.

"Next time we kidnap you, we'll let you see it's us first," Patti declared cheerfully.

Liz nodded and yawned, cuddling a little closer. "Best birthday present ever, though." Patti giggled and made a noise of agreement.

"Oh, we're not done yet," Kid said, and this time he was the one with the wicked purr. "Did you think I was making an empty threat?"

Liz was satisfied and in danger of falling asleep, so she was the one he grabbed and rolled over. They ended up with him pinning her to the bed, just as he'd promised. She squealed with surprise and wriggled beneath him, which only made him smile wider before shifting so he could hold both her wrists in one hand. That left his other hand free to slide down over her body, teasing every inch of skin he passed.

"Hehehe. Somebody's in trouble," Patti sang.

"You're next," Kid assured her, pinching Liz's nipple to make her moan.

"Okay!" Patti agreed, grinning fit to kill. "Want some help?"

Kid paused, raising an eyebrow at her, then grinned as well. "Why not." If seeing them use each other as a gun to touch themselves had been hot, watching them actually touch each other would be hotter still. He certainly wasn't going to complain.

"Ah, Kid! Don't... Patti! Nnngh... _Kid_!"


End file.
